pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Emilylover224
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Emilylover224 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 18:20, October 3, 2009 Hello Emilylover224! welcome to Phineas and Ferb fanon wiki! If you need help with anything let me know! I am glad you are a fan of my character! ~Disneygirl94 hello hello Emily fan. Welcome here. If you need anything, just ask. The people here are very helpful PerryPerry 01:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hi so perryperry how did you get so good at drawing im horrible look at phineas and ferb the musiciul that drawing is mine Practice and practice. Actually I followed the instruction to learn how to portray them , then just gave them actions to do. Try to remember how do they look, don't depend on the instruction too much. The basic instruction is here: http://atv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/media/schedule/memorialdaymarathon.pdf (you can print it). If you need more, leave a message on my talk page. Drawing them are so easy when you get used to it, believe me. Practice and you will be good someday. PerryPerry 13:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) thanks i just followed it and ferb looks awesome..... not really that's ok. My first pic was so different from now. Don't worry, you'll improve. :) PerryPerry 14:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Really REally don't ask about what EGK said..you really don't wanna know...LOL ~Disnegirl94 ? what Hi Thanks for commenting on my blog, and welcome to the fanon. Isa use Google, my friend. Type "How to draw Isabella from Phineas and Ferb'' (or kinda like that :) ). Type the same thing for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy and Baljeet. Remember to spell the names correctly PerryPerry 14:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ? the drawing thing doesnt make any sence What do you mean? PerryPerry 16:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I looked at Isa and tried to draw her my best. That was how I draw her. The instructions thing was something for fun. PerryPerry 16:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) its like you draw a bunch of lines then you draw eyes and everything and to me its confusing Then do it the way I did. Keep trying, you'll success. Don't ever give up! PerryPerry 16:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hi,im james flynn and i having problems with my storys,can you help me with mine? i read some of your storys are there really great,can you plz assist me? what are you having problums with and one tip try to add something so exsiting that people want you to get more on james: 1,phineas "genius" im not a genius like him so i dont do any big ideas,thats totally taking the phineas and febr out of phineas and ferb 2,isabella,idk how to make it sound so phineas doesnt know isabella loves him,without making if obiouse 3,songs,i always gotta copy paste a song form the wiki and edit it,i cant make up my own songs :( 4,pictures,i need to make a picture of brando and crystal but i cant make pictures go to storys that are really good take something from the story mix it up a little add your charecters and then thats part of you story AND LOOK AT THE FIRST THING ON MY BLOG AND LOOK AT IT AND COMENT people haven't been looking and comenting on my blog lately ok and also,i was thinking we could team up,merge our story's,since your doing a muscial *song starts and me and Phineas talk in singing voices* Phineas: once James learns to make a story James: songs will go skyrightign,and with you,will be a team that cant be beaten! *song ends* sure that's a great idea how about I create a different story then we merge them Ok I am not a big fan of your story but please use periods and commas to let everybody else understands easily. PerryPerry 15:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC)